Talk:Bruce Wayne (Earth-Two)
where exactly did it ever state that Grayson took the role of Batman other than the case involving Joker years later? Brave & the Bold 182 Again for how long specifically we do not know. But we do know that Grayson states he tried to become the next Batman and for some specifically undisclosed reason he did not continue in the role before Grayson re-appears in Justice League 55 where he is wearing that Batman like costume indicating that it was his choice rather than the Earth 2 Wayne stopping him from continuing in the role as was done in the modern reality when Wayne stripped Grayson of the Robin role and Grayson became Nightwing. We assume that Wayne does NOT continue in the role after his daughter is born. Thus it is assumed that Grayson assumed the role after Helena's birth and early years while the Batman is still active. Where does Earth-Two Batman replace the first Detective Comics Batman? The first Batman lived in New York City (until Dec 1940), and he killed at least seven villains. , , , , . The Earth-Two Batman lived in Gotham City and killed nobody. So two different Batmen, right? If so, on what parallel world did that first Batman live? Is it the same parallel world where Metropolis was still Cleveland? And is there some generally-agreed-upon point in Batman's career where Nonlethal Batman replaces Killer Batman? Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 03:11, December 23, 2017 (UTC) :There is no agreed upon point. There is bound to be some fancrufty theorist with details as to what issue Batman stopped being a killer completely, but it's not officially acknowledged, much less separated into a different universe. That said, it's common knowledge that Batman became friendlier starting in Detective 38, with Robin's introduction. After that, he was rarely seen actively murdering criminals and a few months later stopped altogether. - S.S. (talk) 03:20, December 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Robin, that little killer, knocked a guy off a skyscraper construction site with a slingshot shot, and stood by and photographed another guy who also plunged to his death. So the whole kinder gentler thing must have started some time even later than #38. But whenever it was, it seems at least as important as changing Superman's home town, and a whole parallel universe was constructed to account for that. But if there's not one, okay. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 06:17, December 23, 2017 (UTC) :::As I said, there's no agreed instance. Robin's only "killing" was off-panel, as we don't see the death (for all we know, he could be alive) and not choosing to save a person is not as bad as the brutal murders depicted by the Bat in the first year. If you're looking for a "clean cut", then use Batman #4, where Gotham City was created and the official no-killing rule was introduced twice, in-universe and by editorial edict. That said, I'm entirely against a separation of universes. That would prove to be mere fan speculation, which granted could be assisted by official releases like the compendium, but still entirely conjectured. - S.S. (talk) 06:33, December 23, 2017 (UTC)